The Beginning of a Legend
by MyrridinEmyrs
Summary: Harry moved to Smallville when his company expanded into America, was this his chance to gain friends his own age, or will this town scare him off.


**The beginning of a Legend**

_Italics_ are for people's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It was raining in London, lightning flashed and thunder roared. The brief moments illumination provided by the lightning appeared behind the large hundred story building that loomed past all of the other buildings surrounding it. The building was large cylinder fifty metres in diameter, the only things that broke the perfectly round shape was the large logo halfway up the building above the entrance, it looked like large P with a lightning bolt coming off it and two orbs shooting around it following paths; there was also a helicopter landing pad attached to the top of the building, facing the opposite direction of the logo.

In an office on the 98th floor, behind a pair of designer glasses, a pair of emerald eyes stared into the distance as lightning flashed by, giving him a view of Buckingham Palace on the other side of the city. This might not seem strange, it is well in the right of a business owner to be in his own building whenever they want. What was strange about this scene was that the man was dressed in an expensive tuxedo, the large whiskey in his left hand, and the two metal orbs slowly orbiting each other, five inches above his right hand.

Harry sighed, it had been his eighteenth birthday yesterday, and as for every birthday he had since he was twelve, he had hosted a charity gala. Various celebrity's and even some royals had come and he had not been able to leave until the early morning the day after.

_I suppose that I might have been able to leave earlier if I hadn't revealed my plans of leaving_, he thought. A year before, he had authorised the building of numerous other buildings across the world to expand his company. While he was researching locations for his company to expand to, he had come across a city that could give him something that he had been yearning for years.

Don't get it wrong, he loved his life; he loved the challenges that came with running a multi billion pound company and he loved his family, well, the half of it that still talked to him. The only thing that he missed out on was having no friends or acquaintances his own age.

Metropolis could give him that, it gave him and his company a challenge as it was the seat of power of LuthorCorp; it had a small rustic town a three hour drive away, where he had already bought a house on its outskirts that came with a considerable amount of land, the only problem was a blessing and a curse, due to his age and the fact he had never gone through a sixth form college, he had to go to the local high school for a year.

_Watch out Smallville_, he thought, _here comes Harry Potter._

* * *

The Dassault Falcon 7X was into the final two hours of its eight hour flight to Metropolis. The midsized, trijet business plane was only carrying nearly fifty kilograms of luggage for its one and only passenger.

Harry took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed. For the last six hours he had been reading and signing various forms and papers that made up his daily struggle with the paperwork needed to run a multi billion pound company. Thankfully he had finished that an hour ago and what he was reading now were papers about his new residence.

He looked up as he felt the presence of the stewardess, looking up he saw that she was bringing him glass of whiskey. As she put the drink down in front of him, she 'accidently' gave him a look down her uniform. Sensing that she had gone back to her post, Harry went back to his papers. He was currently reading about how his new residence had been upgraded to his specifications, so that he could use his abilities their without damaging anything, not that anyone but him knew of the true reasons about the upgrades.

Taking a sip of his drink, Harry thought about his unique ability. It had first started a month after his third birthday, at first he could only produce some tiny sparks or levitate a few knives and forks; over time his power had grown. Sparks had become controllable lightning, and levitating cutlery had become flying and many others. Thinking about it, Harry still couldn't believe that he could control one of the fundamental interactive forces of nature, he had the ability of Electromagnetic Manipulation.

Returning his attention to the report in front of him, he read about the farm in which he will be soon living at. The farm made up of five acres of land with a large five bedroom house, some old horse stables and an old barn. The nearest neighbour was a mile away, and was nearly three miles away from Smallville. The report then went on to explain all of the upgrades and refurbishments that had been done. The barn had been renovated, the horse stables had been torn down and replaced with a large garage, an underground laboratory was built which was connected to the garage and the house; reinforcing the property's storm cellar, widening the basement and installing the latest fitness equipment and finally special devices around all of the buildings so that he could operate a large number of the doors and machinery without needing to touch them. At the end of the report was a note that his cars had arrived in pristine order and had been placed in the garage.

_Sometimes,_ Harry thought,_ it was good to be rich._

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it, he had just arrived at his new house and the driver of his limousine had just told him the name of the his farm. The Potter Farm. What were the chances. It was just his luck, for him to buy something with his family name on it and not know it. This meant that he had either found some distant relative, or it was just some massive coincident. He decided to take a look around before investigating the name, maybe the group of buildings a mile or so away could give him some answers.

Harry decided to start in the garage, through the laboratory into the basement and finish in the house. The garage was a large affair, it was large enough to house all of his cars, a fully equipped mechanic workshop, room for even more cars and the aspect that he liked most was that the floor could go underground to protect the contents from natural disasters. Going inside, he turned on the lights with his ability and looked around. The floor, ceiling and walls were a bright white, the only colour in the room came from the mechanic workshop in one corner and the sixteen cars strategically arranged around the room for ease of access to the door. Harry ran his hand over nearest car the door, an Ariel Atom, and took stock of the other cars he had. Including the Ariel Atom, he had an Aston Martin DB9, a Bently Continental GT, an Enzo Ferrari, a Ferrari 360, a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, a Ferrari F430, a H1 Hummer, a H2 Hummer, a Jaguar XK8, a Mercedes-Benz R171, a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, a Pagani Zonda S 7.3, a Porsche Boxster, a Porsche Carrera GT, and a Rolls-Royce Phantom. Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to go for a drive.

Walking towards an empty section of floor between the workshop and the Bently, he gave a thought and the door he came through closed, and the lights went off. Another thought and the floor he was standing in front of opened and lit up, revealing a set of stairs.

Going down the stairs, Harry heard the door to the garage closing behind him. At the bottom of the stairs a door opened before him. Upon entering, Harry found himself in a small room, in quick succession, three things happened. The door he had just entered closed, the basic lights became UV lights but soon reversed, and a door in front of him opened up.

Like the garage, the underground lab in front of him was a clean white colour. The lab itself was an acre in size, and split into two sections. One section, the science section, was at the side of the lab that had the doors leading to the garage and the house. Meanwhile the other halve was the documentation labs, a series of offices that contained the hard and electronic copies of documents on various experiments and projects for various fields that Harry was either working on or had completed.

The science lab was outfitted with many advanced pieces of technology including advanced computers, electron microscopes, GCMS (Gas chromatography–mass spectrometry) instrument, microscopes, Spectrophotometers, Calorimeters and many others.

Promising himself that he would try to find some time to come back down here when he was settled and try some of the new equipment out.

Exciting the lab, Harry was treated to similar experience to when he entered the lab. Only this time, instead of stairs, he was greeted by a large number of exercise equipment. This was the basement of his house. Looking around, Harry was surrounded by machines and weights, all designed to work different parts of the body.

_Yet they all look like something from a dentist's office_, Harry thought moving to the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Going up them, and through the door at the top, he emerged into the house proper.

Walking around the house, Harry noticed that the house was split into three floors, the master bedroom and a spare on the topmost floor; on the second was a further three bedrooms, all the bedrooms had their own on-suite bathrooms, which were equipped with their own boilers to prevent one person from using all of the hot water. The ground floor held four rooms; the living room, fully equipped with comfy sofa's and a 72" plasma TV, the dining room, that had a dinner table that could sit twelve, a fully stocked kitchen, and a study, equipped with a desk, a computer, bookshelves and document holders.

This is where Harry is know, looking through the various books, documents and maps that he had on Smallville. Looking closely at the maps, Harry noticed that the Smallville graveyard (_It's Cemetery here I suppose_, Harry thought) was about five minutes away by car. Looking out of the window at his closet neighbour, he made up his mind. Opening the safe hidden in the floor under the desk, he withdrew a set of car keys. Harry excited his house, went to the garage and disappeared inside. Moments later, part of the garage's side opened up, allowing Harry in his Aston Martin DB9 to drive off to the graveyard.

**A/N:** This is the start of my new fic, it was inspired by my purchase of the Smallville season 1-10 box set, reading about various superpowers on the superpower wiki, and of course reading Harry Potter and the Ascension of Ra, which is a must read. So please read and review and tell me what you thing.


End file.
